The Hamster's Naughty Plan
by Javelin 693
Summary: After going back from Las Vegas, Ayumu missed her chance to have fun with her friends when she was sleeping. But with Hayate and her the only people in the mansion, she will have fun with the butler instead. *Lemons*


**This is Javelin 693. And i am bringing you the lewdiest fic ever since my first M-rated fic. And same as the last fic, this contains sexual and explicit content. So if you are 18 years old or older, you are free to read this.**

 **But of course, younger audiences have to be cautious of reading this, if you dare.**

 **And also, yes. L** **ewdiest does not exist.**

 **Without wasting time, enjoy this sex filled story.**

 **[The Violet Mansion]**

In the midst of evening, where everyone in this mansion was going out, there is only one certain butler watching tv. He was enjoying his break for a while. He served himself a cup of green tea and blueberry biscuits while enjoying a love story.

"Please Minami-san. I wanted you. I-i love you!" The man in the tv said.

"But what about your career?" She said.

"I don't care if it's falling." He said. "I just want you to be with me."

That made Hayate cry, thinking of his situation that he was into when he was a child.

"A-Tan..." Hayate said, sniffing. He then stood up and clean up after himself.

'I wonder if i could have a chance to express of how i love them.' Hayate thought. 'Hinagiku-san. Ruka-san. Maria-san. Especially Nishizawa-san.'

He then sighed as he walked to the kitchen.

'I guess if i was born like this, then...'

His mind stopped as soon as he thought of it. He stood there as if there was a dark force stopped his movement. He thought of something. Back when he was visiting Shiomi High, Ayumu confessed her love to him, but he simply cannot accept it because he had a vision of Nagi being sad. Then Hinagiku said about confessing her love to him, but he told her that she had love someone else, leaving Hinagiku depressed. Ruka, without a second thought, got up close and kissed him in the lips and told him about marrying him should she won the doujin contest, which of course she didn't. And finally Maria, after countless days of hardwork, mischief that bad luck gives him, not to mention not being able to avoid any attention to attract girls just willing to happen, might had him attracted to the maid. Probably because she was so beautiful that eventually, he sees her that she is not only have the sister or mother figure, but she is also extremely beautiful. He really wanted to tell them how he really felt to them. It's just that if he was born into a 16 year old bad luck that always happens, anytime, anywhere, on the go, he might even thought that even in death, he would be in a world of shenanigans he'll inhabit anyday.

But enough about his flashbacks of girls confessing their love to him, he has to do laundry that he needs to be done. So he went into the washroom, there was a bundle of unwashed clothes that were assembled in the basket. Along with it, there is a note on top of the dirty clothes. He picked it up and it read:

 **Dear Hayate-kun**

 **While we are away, i hope you have a free time to wash these clothes. I usually do this if i was here, but because i have my own errands and don't want anyone else to do the laundry because they might be busy on their own business, i am assigning you to do it. Sorry if there was a convenience i made.**

 **-Maria**

Hayate then flipped the paper, and there was another writing. It read:

 **P.S:Don't try anything creepy or perverted to the girls** **clothes~**

Hayate sweatdropped at the last words on the paper. He then stick the paper into his pocket and picked the basket full of clothes and placed the dirty clothes in the washing machine. After that was done, he then put detergent and soap full of High Quality Fabricator that has an aromic Silk Rose smell. After some waited moments where he stood, he then do his laundry task by putting the washed clothes in the basket. He carried the washed laundry filled basket on his grasps and walked outside.

 **[A Few Minutes Later]**

After he was just done hanging the clothes under the warm sun to dry up the clothes, he then head inside to see if there are other requests available.

None.

But that doesn't mean that he is done. Not just yet. He thought of something in the back of his mind that there was something that he needed to do.

'Oh that's right. Nishizawa-san requested me to bring the meat buns i made to her room when she is away. Oh. And milk too.'

He then headed to the kitchen, open the fridge to unwrap the well-preserved meat bun. He puts the frozen meat bun in the microwave and heat it for 2 and 30 minutes. He took out a bottle of fresh milk and a glass while the meat bun is heating.

After a few minutes, he then head up top to the first (and only) floor of the mansion. The butler headed to the former classmate's room and opened the door. But instead it was empty, there was a dark-blue twin-talied girl, sleeping on her bed, wearing her blue and orange loose shirt, and green shorts that somewhat reveals her thighs a little.

"Nishizawa-san?" Hayate said, a little surprised. He then put the tray of food on her desk. The butler was curious that Ayumu was sleeping in her room whatsoever. Furthermore, shouldn't she be with the other girls who was heading to the Horizon Festival that was held in the city?

But his mind was interrupted when he saw her shirt was loose from her shorts, revealing her slightly shaped hips and her fair skin on her stomach that was as flat as a smooth pillow. The sleeping girl then rolled towards the butler's direction, then her arms unintentionally squeezing her breasts without even wrapping her arms around them, making them a bit larger.

Hayate blushed, but still stared at her shaped buns on her chest. It's been a while that he saw this kind of situation. Maybe not as large as his beloved A-Tan (Before she was age deducted) but those sizable buns are enough to satisfy her.

'No No No!' The butler thought as he was shaking his head while slapping himself repeatedly. 'I can't think of something perverted even of i wanted to.'

His slap then started to wake the unconscious Ayumu up. Finally, she is wide awake. Well, barely.

"Ha-Hayate...kun...?" Ayumu said, weakly as she started to buffer her consciousness.

"Ahahaha... Did you had a good sleep, Nishizawa-san?" He said nervously, rubbing the back of his head, eyes closed.

She then took time to look around the surroundings she is surrounded with. Then she thought of something.

"Hmm. Reminds me of something. Where's Nagi-chan and the others?" Ayumu asked, finally her consciousness buffered in her mind.

"Um. They all thought you were in a deep sleep so the girls said that they don't want your peace to be disturbed."

Ayumu blinked.

"Oh crap! I've overslept, again!" The twin-tailed girl screamed. She then grabbed her clock that reads 2:37 p.m.

A dark aura of despair and sadness surrounded the girl as she was standing on her knees, her head down.

"U-Um. I'm sure you can still make it to the festival." Hayate said, reassuring the girl.

"But they held a special event that only shows today." Ayumu said, still in despair.

"Bu-bu-but i'm sure it still shows tomorrow."

"It won't. I saw it on the poster."

Hayate sweatdropped, faked a laughed.

"And it's all my fault for oversleeping."

Hayate gulped nervously.

"But that doesn't matter. Since we are the only one here." She said it with her eyes half-lidded and her unusual seductive voice.

Hayate gulped more.

'Uh oh. I hope this can't go wrong.'

Meanwhile, in a loud festival filled with loud house music, as well as tons of speeding cars passing by, showing off and amazed the viewers, Nagi felt a bad aura in her instincts while her reaction of disgust was shown. Chiharu noticed her.

"Is the festival bad?" Chiharu asked.

"No. I felt like someone is planning a naughty plan on Hayate." Nagi replied.

"What naughty plan?" Chiharu asked, again, looking at her, before they stared.

Chiharu had a thought.

"N-No. It wouldn't happen to him." Chiharu said, blushing intensely.

"Who knows? Maybe i should've woken that hamster up." Nagi said, while she gave a deathly stare.

Chiharu sweatdropped, and her cheeks are still redder.

Back at the mansion.

"N-No... Please..."

 ***Slurp* *Splurt***

"Pl-please... St-stop..."

 ***Slurp* *Slurp* *Slurp***

"Ahh~"

Hayate, who was standing up while Ayumu was kneeling down to him, grabbing his hips, panting, letting out his lewdly gasp, his cheeks are red and his bangs shadowed his blue eyes. Ayumu on the otherhand was giving the butler a bit of a blowjob as the twin-tailed still was grabbing hold of Hayate's hips, his pants was unzipped, and his penis was as long and big as it could as she thrust her head back and forth while her tongue licks the red bud of his manhood.

"Ni-Nishizawa-san... Please... It... it's not right... yet..." Hayate moaned.

The twin-tailed girl still insisted thrusting her mouth. With her tongue still licking the base of the head of the penis. She then pulled out his dick from her mouth. Her sticky saliva covered his stick as it was started to throb and throb.

"What's wrong, Hayate-kun? I know that this is wrong and all." Ayumu said, low and seductively while smirking. "But i know that deep inside your dummy head, that you never felt this for a long while."

She then have her one hand and grabbed and massaged his left testicle using her fingers while her other hand rubbed the head of his penis using her thumb, making the butler groaned.

"At one time, when i saw you masturbating while you were in your room, i'm not sure who you think of when you did that, but the way you moaned and made that cute reaction when you cummed all over the floor was something i'll never ever forget. Furthermore, whoever you thought of, i can do better than her." She then moved her thumb to rub on his dickhole, making the blue-haired teen let out a soft orgasm, and his tears started to ran down across his reddish face, his tongue sticking out as well.

As soon as the girl rubbed it for a few seconds, she then started to open her mouth and then stick herself to his throbbing manhood.

"It... it hurts..." Hayate moaned and hissed, trying to supress his grunts from escaping his mouth everytime the twin-tailed teen thrusts herself. She then sped up her thrusting speed as she knew the looks on his face that he was gritting his teeth, then finally, after a few licks on his budhole...

"AH!" Hayate cried out a loud, girlish orgasm as he blasted his sperm inside her mouth, but Ayumu wasn't pulling herself out though as she is embracing Hayate's ejaculation, giving his all in her mouth.

Hayate was breathing heavily, his entire body shivered, tears are running down across his heated cheeks everytime he blinks, before he felt weak in his legs and knelt down with Ayumu.

Ayumu on the otherhand tried to swallow the rest of his semen as she could, before they dripped from her mouth. She then had quick to react and grabbed some of his spud on her free hands, before she licked them.

"Nishi...zaawa...saan~"

Ayumu giggled, still redfaced. Then she crawled towards him. Their face was close to each other. Way too close.

"See? I know the looks on your face that you'd like it." Ayumu said cheerfully.

Hayate then tried to speak, only to be kissed by her. And by the thought of the situation, she still had some of his sperm in her mouth.

"Ni-Nishizawa...!" Hayate moaned, but it was suppressed, as she was transferring his own sperm in his mouth as her tongue licked every part of the teenage boy's mouth.

She still insisted to do it for a few seconds before she was pulled out by the butler.

"PHUUAAAAHH!" Hayate yelled, teary eyed and his left eye clenched.

Ayumu smiled, seeing the looks on the butler's face.

The blue-haired teen was looking like that he'll throw up, but instead he sticks out his tongue that was covered by his own semen, only for it to be pushed back in by Ayumu.

"Swallow it, Hayate-kun." She said, as she was suppressing his mouth. Without even resisting, the butler finally swallowed it. Then he shivered after that for a few seconds.

"Is tasting your own cum was bad, Hayate-kun? Because it was tasty." Ayumu said, seductively once more.

Hayate breathed in and out heavily as he stared at Ayumu, before he started to say something.

"Y... you're horrible..." He said weakly.

Ayumu smiled before she stood up, then she dragged her shorts as well as her underwear down to the floor. Her underwear was soaking wet as she dragged them and her pussy was sticky and wet. Then she turned her back from the butler, revealing her white, round butt to him, before she bent herself on the desk. Her palms landed on the wall, her right arm slapping her own butt, creating a waveline across her right buttock.

That made the butler stared at her butt, drooling and his penis once more started to get stiffed.

"Come on, Hayate-kun. Don't be so hesitant and use it for your heart's content for today~" Ayumu said naughtily, before she started to spread her legs a bit.

The blue-haired boy's eyes are not visible, shadowed under by his bangs as he felt an urge of lust inside himself. So without so much of second thoughts, he walked towards her, grabbing his erection in his hands.

Ayumu smirked.

"I hope you are ready for this, Nishizawa-san." Hayate said, smirking as well.

"Let's do it." Ayumu announced calmly.

He then put his erection in her entrance of her pussy hole, making her squeaked.

"Try to relax. It might hurt a little, but it will be better eventually." He said before he puts it in. His penis was throbbing a little, making Ayumu startled a little.

"Ha-Hayate-kun..." Ayumu sqeaked. "I can barely feel it."

"Good~" He said cheerfully, before he grabbed hold of her waist. "Because here comes the exciting part."

Before Ayumu was prepared, Hayate forcefully thrusted into her with an astounding force so quick and powerful, it send the dark-blue haired teenage girl in a state of a screeching squeal.

"Ha...Haya...te-kuuun!"

Hayate was too busy thrusting himself into her to reply her as he was enjoying making love to her. He never thought that someone who wasn't as beautiful as Athena Tennousu and well endowed as her had a perfect and entertaining body to pleasure both himself and the girl she confessed to him. Hence, for a girl that lives in an ordinary life, she had a nice body to start with. And he glad he was doing a pleasuring business with her.

Ayumu, who had thought of this to happened had her dreams came true as the boy she loved was fucking her right in the pussy. She thought of herself that his beloved Hayate-kun would do a crazy sex on her would come true. While she may thought that he might reject her, but eventually, she will have him someday. Which of course was the least likely thing to happen.

"Nishizawa-san..." Hayate grunted.

"Hayate-kun..." Ayumu also grunted.

Then suddenly, Ayumu felt a tingling inside of her, something that will come out from her body.

"AAAAHH!!!" Ayumu cried out, her liquids erupted to her crush's manhood. Her vaginal muscles started to stiffen, attempting to squeeze his penis.

"Nnnngh." Hayate grunted, feeling a bit tingling inside. He is going to let it out inside her, but he doesn't want to. Not yet.

"Nishizawa-san. It's going to... I don't want to..."

"Do it, Hayate-kun! Do it!" Ayumu cried out. "Cum inside me! I want you inside me! GIVE ME EVERY OF YOUR LITTLE BABIES, HAYATE-KUUUN!"

That made Hayate gripped to her hips a bit harder and sped up his thrust.

"I... love you..." Hayate groaned, before he gasped, quickly bending down on her back, wrapping his arms around her stomach. Hayate shivered, blowing a quantity of his babies inside Ayumu. She squealed, her entire body shivering, clenching her eyes shut while Hayate had his blue eyes and his mouth wide open as every sperm he blew, he gasps and moans and his hips automatically thrusted 9 times before it stopped. He then laid his head on her back of her head. His vision started to turn black, he can also hear a high pitched ringing, but after a few seconds, he recovered. He took some time to catch his breath for a few seconds.

"Nishizawa-san...?" Hayate said weakly, while laying on her head.

"Yes...?" Ayumu said.

"I... i love you." He said.

"I heard you." She replied.

He smiled.

"I love you too, Hayate-kun. I always do." She said.

"I think we should run away together, since i got you pregnant. Which reminds me, what's our baby's name, Ayu-chan?" He said cheerfully.

"Hmm... Maybe we should call him or her..."

 ***Woosh from the imagination of Nagi***

"...Makoto Ayasaki." Nagi, in her pink shirt with a blue skirt said sarcastically. "Because either our baby is a boy or a girl, that name is suitable. And then you guys then assume to try and run away from this place and have yourself a happily ever after. The end."

Hayate and Ayumu sweatdropped, with their face intensely reddish.

"I bet that's what you did to the hamster."

That made Ayumu blushed even redder.

"I... i wouldn't do that, ojou-sama." He said, shaking his arms, and his eyes closed.

"Oh yeah? Tell that to the bump in your pants." Nagi said, before she looked at Hayate's crotch. He does the same as well and indeed, it was a large bump in his pants.

"UWWAAAAAAHHH!" Hayate yelped loudly, before he covered his groin. "Th-that's because you said something naughty between me and Nishizawa-san, ojou-sama!" He added, his eyes rounded, tear lines appear to drop from it while crying.

"Yeah! What kind of a hamster you'd take me for?!" Ayumu protested, still redfaced.

"A hamster that is hungry for everything." Nagi said bluntly, stars sparked in her eyes.

"That's absurd, Nagi-chan!" Ayumu said.

"Oh yeah. Then what's the white stuff on your shirt?" Nagi said.

"I told you, it's bird poop!" Ayumu yelled.

"Or you think it was when you're hallucinated?" Nagi said again, bluntly. "And what about your shorts, hamster? Why are they wet?"

"I was trying to clean my shirt when i ran over a mop bucket that tripped me over and spilled it over my pants!" Ayumu said.

"Mm hmm." She said, her right cheek inflated. "And what about Hayate, why is his face all wet?"

"I worked hard." He replied with a sweatdrop.

"How in the world can you assume that Hayate-kun *beep* me when he was busy moping the floor and cleaning the... oh forget it." Ayumu said before she excuse herself to the outside of the mansion, only that she came back in and ran to her room.

"Forgot my phone." She then dashed, only there was her 'whoa' sound with a crashing sound as well as a metallic clanking can be heard.

"I'm okay."

"Well, back to it." Nagi then approached Hayate and grabbed his wrist and put a leash on his arm.

"If you even think about leaving this town with any girls, the first time i see you tied up with my bodyguards, i'll kick you in the balls 'till they bleed before you even have your own babies." Nagi said darkly, before she left.

Hayate shivered in fear of her threatening words.

'What is my life had crash into?' he thought.

Yet another misunderstanding have happened to him once more.

 **You thought they actually did it, didn't you? Not really. Just trying out the new feature which is called the fanservice punchline, unless you already knew that.**

 **Now if you all reading this, i will be starting a new series soon. So look forward to it when i finally post it.**

 **This is Javelin 693, signing off.**


End file.
